


Mauvaise question

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S01E02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: « Alors ils ne peuvent vraiment pas le voir. »





	

« Alors ils ne peuvent vraiment pas le voir. »

C'était tellement idiot de penser une chose pareille. Il le savait bien pourtant. Les autres ne les voyaient jamais. Il était le seul à les voir. Il avait toujours été le seul à les voir. Mais aujourd'hui, encore, cette différence continuait de l'étonner. Pourquoi était-il le seul à pouvoir les voir ? Pourquoi n'en étaient-ils pas capables ?

Mais parfois, ils en étaient capables. Elle avait vu le Dieu de la rosée.

Peut-être se posait-il la mauvaise question. Ce n'était pas pourquoi était-il le seul à les voir, c'était pourquoi le pouvait-il en permanence ?


End file.
